Channel Chasers/References
*Dragon Ball and Pokémon - Maho Mushi (Channel 297) *Rugrats - Carpet Critters (Channel 2) *The Jetsons and The Sopranos - The Futurellis (Channel 1) *Johnny Quest - Johnny Hunt (no channel number) *Speed Racer - Go Go Racer (Channel 193) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids - Heavy Hal (Channel 3) *Batman: The Animated Series - Blackbird and Sparrow (Channel 195) *Strawberry Shortcake - Paula Poundcake (Channel 50) *WWE Friday Night SmackDown - Politically Inaccurate Smashdown (no channel number) *Wheel of Fortune - The Million Dollar Spin (no channel number) *Tom and Jerry - Ted & Jimmy (Channel 291) *Blue's Clues - Clint's Hints (Channel 290) *Sesame Street - Poppyseed Avenue (Channel 295 or 296) *Deep Throat - Deep Toot *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Adolescent Genetically Modified Karate Cows (Channel 297) *Peanuts - Walnuts (Channel 190) *Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, Olive, The Other Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman (Channel 293) *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies - Rabid Rabbit (Channel 292) *The Flintstones - The Meatflints (The Turnstones) (Channel 192) *Space Ghost - Space Specter (Channel 191) *The Simpsons - The Feldmans (Channel 294) *Scooby-Doo - Snooper Dog and The Clue Crew (Channel 194) *The History Channel - Biographical Channel (Channel 299) *Three's Company -When Cosmo and Wanda run after Timmy around the sofa *Barney & Friends - When a purple dinossaur hugs Timmy *Happy Days - When Timmy jumps on water skis over a shark, it's a reference of an episode of Happy Days, where the character Fronzie does the same.This scene of Happy Days also gave the name to the expression "Jump The Shark'' that means the point when something absurd happens in a plot of a TV Show.'' *Late Show Top Ten List - When Timmy writes top ten "To Do" list, it's a reference for the regular segment of Late Show With David Letterman called "Top Ten Lists" *Wheel of Fortune - When Timmy chooses the letter "E" to complete the word "T-I-M-M-Y T-U-R-N-_-R". *Saturday Night Live - Whe Timmy,Cosmo and Wand say "Saturday Night Comedy" *Friends-When Timmy is inside a cup of coffee with three guys and three girls, that people with him are, from left to right, animated versions of Ross(David Schwimmer), Joey(Matt LeBlanc), Chandler(Matthew Perry), Monica(Courteney Cox), Phoebe(Lisa Kudrow) and Rachel(Jeniffer Anniston), the character of Friends.The cup of coffee is because on Friends,the characters always hang out on a coffee shop called Central Perk. *American Idol - When Timmy is a judge of a singer competition and a shark eats a competitor. *CNN World News - Whe Timmy,Cosmo and Wanda are under-nourished african kids being filmed by america camera-men. * Alec Baldwin makes a voice cameo as the voice of the older Timmy. * During the Fairly OddParents 7-7-07 Greatest Wish Marathon, Channel Chasers was ranked as the number one wish. * The song If I Lived In TV was cut from the film and featured as a bonus on the DVD. *This is the sixth time Timmy in a transformed state is shown and the third time he is transformed more than once. * The Simpson style opening includes Timmy writing "This is the sincerest form of flattery." on the chalkboard in a similar style to Bart Simpson. Butch Hartman is a fan of The Simpsons. * Deep Toot is a reference to the informant Deep Throat, who provided information to bring down Richard Nixon. * Mr. Turner whistled part of the Fairly OddParents after he giggled the second about the name Deep Toot. * During the final fight in Maho Mushi, Timmy cries "Miyazaki" when charging at Vicky. This was a nod to Hayao Miyazaki, who is famous for his films. * During the Maho Mushi fight scene, Vicky shouts "Kurosawa" as she attacks Timmy. This is a nod to Akira Kurosawa, maker of Seven Samurai. * Adult Vicky's uniform in the future has some similarities to those worn by military dictators, such as Adolf Hitler. * This film, "The Big Superhero Wish", "The Fairly Oddlympics", and A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! are the only four so-far to use live action. * Timmy's attire in Maho Mushi resembles that of Kid Goku of Dragonball, Vicky's clothes in Maho Mushi resembles that of Demon King Piccolo. *Inside Blackbird's bird cage lair is a computer named "Bird Brain". This would later be used as the name of an actual villain Butch Hartman's T.U.F.F. Puppy who also headquarters in a newspaper-lined birdcage. *Apparently according to Cosmo, fairies do not have to worry about loss of oxygen in space because they are magic. *Future Timmy going back in time to warn Timmy about Vicky could be a reference to Dragon Ball Z, where Future Trunks goes back in time to warn Goku about the androids. *This film is also known as "The Fairly Oddparents Movie." * Many movies and episodes that take place after Poof was born contradict some elements of the future seen in Channel Chasers. Poof's birth itself, Timmy's year of losing his fairies, the exact age of Timmy's kids, and some other minor details throw Channel Chasers and its ending into question. However, there is no real indication that anything has been retconned, and more interestingly the Magic TV Remote will reappear in a Season 8 episode. **Many fanon assumptions have been made about the ending scene involving Timmy, his future children, and former fairies. It is widely assumed that Timmy does not remember his fairies, or that Cosmo and Wanda are acting as Tammy and Tommy's godparents. Neither is outright stated. * The Fairly Odd Movie arguably answers the question of the mother of Timmy's children as being Tootie. As mentioned above, some elements of the movie contradict Channel Chasers, such as exactly when Timmy lost his fairies, but the website of the movie itself indicated that Tootie wants to name her future children Tammy and Tommy, a direct reference to the ending of Channel Chasers. Even after the live action movie, the creators have still avoided speaking on this issue directly, although one staff member stated that there are Timmy and Tootie moments throughout series that hint at the couple becoming a likelihood. * Timmy said that he doesn't want to leave a place where the scene is always used and used again but in his real world the buildings are always replayed. * Its not known how, or if, Vicky used the remote to return to her normal age. After she wins the contest money, she appears to be sixteen again in some scenes and eighteen in others but its hard to tell. She would definitely be sixteen after Timmy wished everything back to normal though. * Why did Future Vicky want to send someone back in time? She learned of a resistance against her having a plan to change the past, but once she secured the time travel belt from A.J. she should have had no reason to her minion back in time as there is nobody left to stop her (that she was aware of). Adult Timmy's explanation to his younger self on why he joined Vicky's forces as a double agent to a time travel scheme makes no sense. The only possible explanation was that while undercover, he lied to Vicky that the adult Timmy (himself) had went back in time through unknown reasons to try to change the past and prevent this future from happening. Another explantion is that Vicky to sent older Timmy in the past to destroy Timmy, so he couldn't stop it. * Timmy claims that if Vicky was fired then he would lose Cosmo and Wanda. This is not completely true as people like Crocker, Francis, and many other villians will continue to make Timmy's life miserable. * In one scene Vicky and Tootie's Dad's tie is white. * When Vicky's Mother proceeds to kick Mr. and Mrs. Turner out of her home, a picture of baby Vicky is hanging behind her. In the picture, baby Vicky's eyes are purple instead of her normal pink. * In the felt puppet sequence, Timmy and the others are seen jumping through a TV screen. When Adult Timmy and Vicky jump into the screen, a human hand can be seen pulling in the puppets. (Note: This may have been intentionally sloppy for humorous effect.) * Vicky managed to win a contest show, on the TV, using one of the magical remotes, even though Da Rules clearly states that magic can't be used to win a contest. (Note: Vicky did not actually win the contest, she used the remote to swap places with the winner Jerry and to age herself up so she would be old enough to participate.) * When Timmy and Vicky fought during Maho Mushi, Both Timmy's hat tip and Vicky's hair were cut off. when growing muscles, the missing piece of Timmy's hat and Vicky's hair returned, then dissapeared again. * All of the future-timeline characters have five fingers as opposed to the four that FOP characters normally have. Category:References